


Вампиры ждать не будут

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, softly_play



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Brooklyn, Bucky the Vampire Slayer, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Captain America may or may not be a vampire, Comedy, Demons, First Dates, First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shrunkyclunks, Vampires, hipster jokes, vampire related violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Баки – Истребитель вампиров-AU. Баки истребляет вампиров, любит шарфы и пытается наладить отношения со Стивом.





	Вампиры ждать не будут

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If the Apocalypse comes, text me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435119) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



> Сиквел к фику [Если начнётся Апокалипсис, напиши мне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480866). Может читаться как отдельный фик. Пошлые шуточки и разговорная лексика в наличии.  
> [Арт к фику](https://78.media.tumblr.com/d17af9d9ae1a889f55e278c2d5aaba66/tumblr_oyaxadNprr1riv4e5o1_500.jpg) by [lenadraws](http://relenafanel.tumblr.com/post/166727844948/ellebeesknees-lenadraws-inktober-day-23)

Стив застыл в изумлении, глядя на прах у ног. Когда Баки убил своего первого вампира, он был ещё на сто процентов человеком, и помнил, как кол прошёл сквозь кожу, мышцы и рёбра прямо в сердце, и как они практически взорвались, рассыпаясь. Земля к праху, прах к земле, вампир к тому, что придётся собирать тряпкой.

Многие помнили, что Капитан Америка сражается щитом и что его моральные устои нерушимы, но забывали, какая невероятная сила таилась в его потребности защищать. Они не осознавали, что Стив сам щитом вставал между людьми и теми, кто хотел причинить им вред, и что щит этот был очень человечен и иногда сильно злился на тех, кто обижал невинных.

Капитан Америка с колом в руке, смотревший вниз на остатки вампира, выглядел очень знакомо.

Он был похож на Наташу, какой Баки видел её в бою, и Баки знал, что если бы мог посмотреть со стороны на самого себя, то увидел бы то же самое. В Стиве была грациозность Истребителя. Созданный для грубой силы, он сумел обратить свою гору мышц в оружие, которое может уклониться от врага с той же лёгкостью, что и напасть.

Баки улыбался, глядя, как Стив с опущенными уголками губ отряхивает прах с рук и протягивает ему кол.

– Ага, – согласился Баки сам с собой, подходя к стопке вещей в углу. Он порылся в них и вытянул две двадцатки из кармана куртки. Ха. Мелочёвка. Кто-то или очень старался слиться с толпой, или был совершенным новичком. – Угостить пивом за твоего первого? – спросил он с усмешкой, показывая деньги.

Стив нахмурился, поглядев сначала на Баки, потом на кучку праха у ног, уже немного сдутую лёгким сквозняком от двери. К утру совсем ничего не останется.

– Они могут кому-нибудь принадлежать.

– Могут, – согласился Баки. – И принадлежали. Но сейчас мертвец, который об этом знал, уже мёртв, и мы можем или дать ему угостить нас за старания, или бросить тут.

Баки тоже сталкивался с этой моральной дилеммой, но она уже давно перестала его волновать. Стив уставился на него, как на незнакомца, словно стал свидетелем чего-то такого, отчего Баки в его глазах упал ниже некуда. Учитывая, что при первой встрече он принял Баки за наёмного убийцу, Баки не должен был особо переживать из-за возможности разочаровать Стива Роджерса, но вот сейчас с удивлением понял, что это оказалось важно.

А с другой стороны…

– Слушай, – начал Баки, наставив на Стива палец. – Мы, конечно, можем пойти поискать нуждающихся и вручить им эти сорок баксов, а потом я угощу тебя на свои, потому что уже предложил, а я держу своё слово. Но знаешь, сколько я зарабатываю в год на своей дневной работе? Около пятнадцати тысяч. Мне, в отличие от тебя, за спасение мира не платят. Это полноценная работа, но утром я возвращаюсь к другой, просто чтобы выжить. Так что если я не буду брать деньги, когда подворачивается случай, мне не на что будет жить. Можешь смотреть свысока сколько хочешь, но стыдиться того, что мне приходится делать, я не стану.

Стив застыл с подавленным, почти смущённым видом. Что-то подсказывало Баки, что такое случалось нечасто. Хотя челюсть Стива выглядела всё такой же упрямой.

– Во время войны… – начал он.

– Я не граблю, – оборвал его Баки. – Я не беру чужие вещи: фамильные реликвии или украденное добро. У меня есть друг, помогающий искать владельцев, если я натыкаюсь на что-то такое, но ничейная наличка? Фиг там, – рассерженно закончил он, пробегая рукой по волосам и глядя на Стива, уже готовый начать спорить.

– Ладно, – ответил Стив. – Пошли выпьем по пиву.

Прогулка вышла неловкой, молчание затянулось и уже становилось дискомфортным. Баки хотелось робко пошаркать ногой по тротуару, хотя он не был ни в чём виноват. Не попалось даже листьев, чтобы попинать, абсолютно чистый тротуар. Надо было как-то сломать стену, которая вдруг начала расти между ними, иначе их молчаливые посиделки за пивом окажутся просто ужасными – с их-то неумением отступать. Ну, Баки мог бы, но не собирался дать Стиву Роджерсу себя переупрямить. Не дал тогда в очереди за кофе, не даст и сейчас.

– Иди сюда, – в конце концов позвал он Стива, уводя его с тротуара в рощицу. – В осени я больше всего люблю листья, – объяснил он, пиная скопившуюся в канаве гору листвы.

– Листья? – переспросил Стив со скептическим выражением лица.

– Да, – просто ответил он, наклоняясь и подбирая полную пригоршню – запах сырой земли и разложения успокаивал. Баки вдохнул поглубже, прежде чем бросить их в Стива. Даже силы Истребителя не хватило: листья полетели по дуге и чуть-чуть не долетели до лица. – Наслаждайся моментом.

У Истребителя были свои преимущества, например, Баки мог копаться в листьях в центре бруклинского парка и не беспокоиться об иглах и других опасных штуках, о которых переживала мама, когда он был ребёнком. Самой большой проблемой Баки сейчас стала бы кучка собачьих какашек. Ему хотелось снять обувь и насладиться ощущением прохладных листьев под ногами, почувствовать разницу между слоями – сухим верхним и влажным нижним.

Стив смотрел на него со сложным выражением лица: и нерешительно, и смущённо, и с надеждой – Баки не мог определить. Наконец Стив глубоко вздохнул, и Баки расправил плечи – он даже не заметил, что был так напряжён.

– Ладно, – сказал Стив, подходя с небрежностью человека, убедившего себя сделать что-то не слишком приятное.

Он подобрал пригоршню листьев, чтобы кинуть в Баки, и сердце у того забилось быстрее в предвкушении – неужели Стив Роджерс наконец-то немного расслабится и повеселится? Он подарил Стиву самую озорную из своих усмешек и приготовился повалить его на землю. Ему не терпелось узнать, удастся ли это, сможет ли сила Истребителя перебороть сыворотку суперсолдата.

– Покажи, на что способен, – подсказал Баки.

– На большее, чем ты потянешь.

– А это мне решать, – пообещал Баки, подчёркнуто медленно осматривая Стива сверху вниз. – Оу, – закончил он, уставившись на его ноги.

И удивил его совсем не размер обуви. Баки развенчал этот миф давным-давно – ну, не считая тех случаев, когда это оказывалось не мифом.

Они оба замерли, глядя Стиву под ноги. Чтобы увидеть там руку, не требовалось даже улучшенного зрения. Кожа на ней была бледной и частично облезла – рука точно пролежала здесь некоторое время.

Вот дерьмо.

Баки вздохнул: ему частенько приходилось находить трупы. Он осторожно подошёл, присел около места, где должно было быть лицо, и аккуратно смахнул листья.

– Думаю, учитывая погоду, трупу дня четыре, – констатировал он, глядя на Стива и доставая телефон. – Ну-с, было весело, но тебе пора уходить.

– Никуда я не пойду.

Что за упрямый засранец. Неудивительно, что они поладили.

– Ты всё равно ничем не поможешь. И будешь интересовать копов и прессу больше, чем мёртвое тело в мёртвых листьях.

Стива совсем не впечатлила его игра слов. И, похоже, проблема была не в ней.

– Я напишу, как доберусь до дома. Перенесём встречу.

– Мне это не нравится.

– Как и мне, приятель, – ответил Баки, посмотрев на тело. – Но не думаю, что это кто-то из моих. – Он снова глянул на Стива, спрятавшего руки в карманы и втянувшего голову в плечи.

– Напиши мне.

***

**Баки:** Как там мой любимый вампир?

 **Стив:** Жив.

 **Баки:** Ага, нам всем так повезло. Видел прошлой ночью в новостях кое-чьи манящие булочки крупным планом. *смайлик-персик*

 **Стив:** Какое это имеет отношение?

 **Баки:** Зависит от. Всё ещё хочешь со мной выпить?

***

Искусство подбора одежды на свидание, которое может оказаться совсем не свиданием, может – предсвиданием, а может ничем не оказаться, состоит в том, чтобы не стараться слишком сильно. Баки безуспешно пытался не зацикливаться на мыслях, кем они со Стивом друг другу приходились. Тот прямо и честно заявил Баки о своей бисексуальности. И ему понравились ноги Баки в кожаных брюках. Наверное.

Но это не значит, что пойти со Стивом выпить за его первого убитого вампира – нечто большее, чем просто встреча в баре.

Так что Баки надел самые узкие джинсы с эластаном в составе – в них он мог врезать ногой в морду вампиру ростом под сто семьдесят, а сверху – свою любимую повседневную кофту, ту, что ещё не была порвана, запачкана кровью и надета на какое-нибудь провальное первое свидание.

Люди выглядели недовольными, когда Баки уходил, чтобы заколоть кое-кого кое-чем острым. Они очень обижались.

И он их не винил. Они не успевали поговорить с ним и пяти минут – сразу велись на лицо и фигуру.

К сожалению, этой любимой кофтой оказался чёрный свитер с надписью «Истребляй, девчонка, истребляй».

 **Баки:** Как думаешь, Стив Роджерс понимает шутки?

 **Наташа:** Думаю, ему пофиг, в чем ты.

Чёрт. Конечно, как и Наташе.

 **Баки:** Вообще-то он сказал, что ему нравятся мои ноги.

 **Баки:** Вроде бы.

 **Баки:** Придется устроить их у него на бёдрах, чтобы проверить.

 **Баки:** Нат, знаешь, что я сейчас понял???

 **Баки:** Нат!

 **Баки:** НАТ МЫ ОБА НЕРЕАЛЬНО СИЛЬНЫЕ КАК ДУМАЕШЬ МЫ СЛУЧАЙНО НЕ ПРОБЬЁМ СТЕНУ СПИНКОЙ КРОВАТИ?

О боже, Баки в самом деле может убить Стива Роджерса своим членом.

 **Наташа:** Я думаю, что тебе светит потрахаться, только если ты увлечёшься чёрной магией и сам создашь себе партнёра.

 **Баки:** Ужасно.

***

Он так разнервничался по дороге от своей паршивой квартирки в бар, где они договорились встретиться, что начал жевать истрёпанный уголок шарфа. Пришлось засунуть руки в карманы кожаной куртки, чтобы не портить впечатление трясущейся левой рукой.

Глаза быстро привыкли к освещению, и он осмотрел бар в поисках Стива. Тот, ссутулившись, сидел за стойкой – в такой позе трудно было узнать в нём Капитана Америку. Баки подошел, радуясь тому, как внимательно Стив следил за его приближением.

– Привет, – сказал Баки, стягивая куртку и разматывая шарф. Он не был уверен, видел ли Стив его хоть раз без шарфа, но не считал нужным скрывать от него шрамы и париться в жарком и душном помещении под слоями полиэстера.

Он чувствовал себя уязвимым, открываясь Стиву. В следах укусов не было ничего постыдного – они напоминали, что Баки удалось выжить. Полученные после обращения в Истребителя шрамы бледнели и исчезали, а вот те, что были до… Что ж, тело Баки было картой с метками его верности друзьям.

– Отлично выглядишь, – сказал Стив и поспешно закрыл рот. Ха! Он точно не собирался этого говорить. Баки хитро и довольно ухмыльнулся.

– Спасибо, – ответил он. Стив уже видел его в тонкой футболке и кожаных штанах. Баки не стал наряжаться в этот раз и выбрал повседневные вещи, но, судя по рубашке Стива, выбор оказался слишком повседневным. – Ты тоже.

Забавно было смотреть, как человек, с завидной регулярностью натягивающий спандексный костюм, краснеет от комплимента. Баки обожал это в Стиве.

– Я не знал, что надеть, – признался тот, оказавшись храбрее Баки. – Поэтому я воспользовался маминым советом и просто оделся поприличнее. Это всё ещё модно?

– Модно. Если тебе не нравится делать, как я: накручиваешь себя, потом забиваешь и приходишь в чём попало. 

– Я ничего такого не имел в виду. – Стив провёл пальцами по рукаву Баки. – Мне нравишься ты, особенно твоё чувство юмора.

Теперь краснеть пришлось Баки. И этому не было никаких оправданий: свет был тусклым, верхнюю одежду он снял, а Стив едва до него дотронулся. Баки отвернулся, чтобы Стив ничего не заметил, и начал собирать волосы в пучок, взглядом пытаясь привлечь внимание бармена, пока тот в конце концов не подошёл к нему.

– Мне разливное пиво, и я оплачу его заказ, – сказал он, указывая на Стива. Дождавшись, пока тот закажет то же самое, он вытащил кошелёк и отдал пару бумажек.

– С полицией все прошло без проблем? – спросил Стив, когда устал удивлённо хмуриться от заплаченной Баки суммы.

– Конечно, – пожал плечами тот. – Всегда говорю, что я из ролевиков.

– Разумно. Объясняет почему ты бродишь ночью с колом. – Для Баки большим сюрпризом стало то, что не пришлось объяснять Стиву про ролевиков. – Тони любит пошутить на эту тему на совместных тренировках, – объяснил он, пока бармен подавал стаканы с пивом.

Конечно, Тони Старк украл у Баки возможность повеселиться и рассказать Стиву про ролевиков.

– Давай сядем за столик, чтобы поговорить спокойно, – предложил Баки, уже вставая, чтобы занять место, с которого уходила парочка. В активно развивающемся городе таким умением должен был обладать каждый, кто хотел хоть где-нибудь поесть.

– Ты за мной ухаживаешь? – спросил Баки, прищурившись, когда Стив выдвинул для него кресло, мгновенно заалев ушами. Стив на свидании чертовски очарователен, решил Баки, ставя стакан на стол и усаживаясь. Стив поколебался секунду и отошёл, не задвинув за ним кресло. Мысль подколоть его была очень соблазнительной, но он выглядел при этом таким искренним и милым, что Баки не решился испортить их первый выход в люди.

– Ухаживаю? – повторил Стив низким голосом, который всякий раз наводил Баки на пошлые мысли, особенно в сочетании с ухмылкой, по которой сразу было понятно, что Стив больше не смущается. – Если тебе нравится это так называть.

– А как бы ты это назвал?

Стив пожал плечами:  
– Мне нравится проводить с тобой время. Ты нормальный.

– Нормальный? – недоверчиво переспросил Баки, громко фыркнув и чуть не подавившись пивом. – Когда мы в прошлый раз собрались выпить, нам помешал труп, и мы даже глазом не моргнули. У меня обувь в прахе вампиров. В нескольких слоях. Ты думал, что я наёмник или серийный убийца, когда мы впервые встретились. И это куда более точное моё описание, чем «нормальный».

– Но это нормально – для нас, – и дело не только в этом. Ты здесь вырос. – Стив указал на улицу за окном. – Ты защищаешь Бруклин, словно свою собственность – это место для тебя больше, чем дом или родной район, а такое сейчас редко встретишь. Ты усердно трудишься на обеих работах, и знаешь, каково это – всегда быть на страже. И всё же ты здесь, сидишь в баре, пьёшь пиво и спрашиваешь, ухаживаю ли я за тобой, хотя сам же пригласил меня на свидание.

– Так это свидание? – подметил Баки, делая глоток светлого пива.

Стив улыбнулся:  
– Свидание. Ты прав, возможно, «нормальный» – не самое подходящее слово, потому что ты намеренно стремишься к нормальности во всем, в чём можешь, включая манеру одеваться. А я уже и не знаю, что нормально. Когда я очнулся, трудно было ко всему привыкнуть, со временем стало проще, но мне двадцать девять и я Капитан Америка. Бывает, что мне нельзя даже думать о том, чтобы побыть Стивом Роджерсом.

– Офигеть, – выдохнул Баки. – Тебе всего двадцать девять? – Он быстро посчитал в уме, сколько было Стиву, когда он стал Капитаном Америкой. Слишком большая ответственность легла на его слишком молодые плечи, хотя Баки понимал, что такое постоянно случается, особенно на войне. Достаточно посмотреть на них с Нат.

– Люди обычно считают, что имя важнее моего возраста, и они правы, но я уже чувствую себя стариком из-за всего, что со мной произошло. Хочу немного побыть двадцатидевятилетним. Хоть иногда. И думаю, могу у тебя этому поучиться.

Баки не знал, что сказать. Это льстило. Правда.

– И твоё решение – свидание с парнем, который должен быть умереть ещё года три назад? – с недоверием спросил он.

Стив смотрел на него, раздумывая:  
– Моё решение – свидание с парнем, который понимает, что каждый день несет с собой новые опасности и можно умереть в любой момент, но при этом не теряет способность просто… быть собой.

Грустно было думать о том, как долго никто не вдохновлял Стива быть самим собой.

– Тогда ладно. За молодость, познание нового и за твоего первого – возможно, первого из многих – заколотого, – сказал Баки тост, поднимая стакан.

– Если честно, не сказал бы, что мне нравится кол в качестве оружия. Рука почти не защищена от вампира.

– Да уж, это не щит, – согласился Баки. – Уверен, ты уже продумал, как использовать его против вампира, но мне бы хотелось увидеть, как ты щитом отрубишь кому-нибудь из них голову. Колом проще проделать всё незаметно, а ещё его легко спрятать – в современном мире это важно. Когда меня задерживала полиция, они удивлялись и изымали кол как оружие, но не думали при этом, что я направлялся на бандитские разборки. А вот если бы у меня с собой был меч…

– Меч? – Когда Стив начинал говорить таким тоном, он всегда саркастично приподнимал бровь.

– Вот ещё одна причина, по которой Истребительницы тренируются именно с колами. Если владеешь им, сможешь быстро найти замену. Ветку. Обломок ящика. Карандаш – если повезёт найти крепкий старый деревянный карандаш, а то сейчас это не так уж просто. Месяца три назад я оказался в школе – кругом сплошная механика. Думал, коньки отброшу из-за недостатка очков здоровья.

– А чему ещё тебя учили? – спросил Стив с искренним любопытством. Баки понимал, что если Стив не тот, кем кажется, то рассказывать ему о своих способностях – ужасно глупо.

Он пожал плечами:  
– Да много чему. Рукопашному бою. Владению мечом. И шестом. Немного занимался с ножами, но я их редко использую. Стрельбе из арбалета.

Стив уже открыто ухмылялся:  
– Всему этому учили и задолго до моей подготовки. В сорок третьем году.

– Знаю, методы у Истребительниц средневековые. Я могу пользоваться пушками, но против вампиров они не особо помогают. Поверь мне, деревянных пуль ещё не изобрели. – Баки умолчал о том, что как бы он ни старался уделить больше времени другим видам оружия, с огнестрельным ему было удобнее всего. Сбивая дальнобойной винтовкой казавшуюся недостижимой цель, он всякий раз чувствовал восторг от победы. Но ему не удалось бы подстрелить вампира – против них винтовка была бесполезна, – поэтому он хранил это в секрете. Единственный туз в рукаве.

Баки не нравилось быть ни судьёй, ни карателем. Особенно не нравилось – с людьми, даже когда те творили такое, на что ни у каждого вампира хватило бы фантазии.

Но это не значило, что ему никогда не приходилось судить и карать.

– Будешь ещё? – спросил он Стива.

– Двенадцать долларов за подобие пива, – проворчал тот, упираясь локтями в стол и сутулясь над остатками алкоголя. – Это смешно. Я ведь даже не могу напиться.

Баки ухмыльнулся и чокнулся с ним ободком бокала:  
– Тогда наслаждайся компанией, – сказал он. – И попытками побыть нормальным. Даже ворчать насчёт цены нормально, старикан. Взбодрись, мы ведь могли бы отдать двадцать четыре бакса на Манхэттене. – Он не стал упоминать о местах в Бруклине, где им пришлось бы заплатить столько же.

***

– Я хорошо провёл время, – сказал Баки, с силой сжимая левую ладонь в кулак в кармане куртки. Он улыбнулся Стиву мягко и уверенно, хотя чувствовал себя совсем иначе, и подался вперёд за поцелуем.

Прижимаясь губами к губам Стива, он понимал, что на поцелуй это никак не тянет. Стив не шевелился и не дышал все тридцать секунд, пока рот Баки прикасался к его. Баки отпрянул так резко, что чуть не споткнулся о неровность на тротуаре.

– Ты в порядке? – выпалил он. – Прости, я думал, у нас…

– Я… – начал Стив, моргая так, словно только вышел из транса.

Баки терпеливо ждал. Получалось фигово, и, может, он пялился на Стива слишком пристально, но он старался изо всех сил.

– Ты мне нравишься, – выдал в итоге Стив.

– Но?..

Стив посмотрел на тротуар и громко вздохнул. У Баки уже готовы были вырваться слова утешения, когда Стив поднял голову и храбро посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

– Мне это никогда не давалось. Каждый раз, когда меня целовали… – Он замолчал и нахмурился.

– Целовали? – эхом отозвался Баки и тоже нахмурился. Теперь понятно, почему у Стива так сложно с отношениями. У Баки словно лампочка в голове зажглась. Стив вздрогнул – он явно не хотел об этом говорить. – Всё нормально, расскажешь, когда сам захочешь. И я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня, тоже только когда сам захочешь. А до этого не буду к тебе лезть.

– О, – это прозвучало немного разочарованно. А ещё мило и определённо многообещающе.

***

**Баки:** По-моему, Стив девственник.

 **Наташа:** По-моему, ты идиот, если ждал чего-то другого.

***

К чёрту его жизнь. Серьёзно. К чёрту.

За два дня до Хэллоуина Баки стоял посреди праздничного рейва, одетый в потрёпанные велюровые спортивки с надписью «СОЧНЫЙ» на заднице. [1]  Возможно, когда-то они принадлежали НАТАШЕ. Он получил сообщение от одного из приютов, где иногда волонтёрил, что поблизости рыскает кто-то злобный и хищный, и не успел переодеться. Рыскавший оказался обычным человеком, но описание подходило, и Баки вызвал полицейских.

Но давать показания полиции в таком виде?

Довольно сексуально и кокетливо, но дело не в этом. Куда более неловко было оказаться на вечеринке, полной подростков, не знающих свою алкогольную норму и глядящих на него так, словно он сам был хищником.

 **Баки:** Хочешь сходить на рейв?

 **Сэм:** Да ну на фиг.

 **Сэм:** Тебя прикрыть?

 **Баки:** Да.

 **Сэм:** Серьёзно?

 **Баки:** Нет. Просто не хочу быть тут самым старым.

 **Сэм:** Отвали.

Он даже не стал пытаться писать Нат, расправил плечи и влился в горячую толпу танцующих. Он незаметно заколол одного вампира, двигаясь по танцплощадке и надеясь, что из-за мигающего света стробоскопа и кучи принятых ешек никто и не заметит рассыпающегося прямо посреди зала вампира. [2]

Однажды Наташа рассказала, какой совет дал её первый Наблюдатель: вампира, пытающегося слиться с толпой, легко можно вычислить по старомодной одежде. Может, в девяностые это работало, но дурацкие хипстеры всё испортили.

И Баки понимал иронию ситуации. В одном из самых больших своих шарфов, в блейзере вместо куртки и с волосами, собранными в неопрятный пучок, он понимал.

Что не мешало ему чувствовать себя древним ископаемым, проходя через группу, на девяносто процентов состоящую из вусмерть угашенных детей, ещё не имевших права покупать алкоголь. Он закатил глаза, когда один из них начал блевать, и всерьёз задумался, не стоит ли позвонить в полицию, чтобы они сами себе не навредили. Баки казалось, что кто-то наблюдает за ним, когда он высмотрел последнего вампира и быстро двинулся к нему сквозь толпу. Он заколол его, совершенно не беспокоясь о том, что стоял на платформе рядом с диджеем.

Толпа зашумела, словно увидела крутой спецэффект. Баки поклонился и растворился в тени, как бессердечное ископаемое, которым он и был. Он рассмеялся, заворачивая за склад, и столкнулся лицом к лицу с Капитаном Америкой.

– Что за хрень! – воскликнул он, подпрыгнув от удивления и мгновенно возненавидев себя за то, что испугался человека, носящего шлем с гигантской «А» на лбу. – Ты следишь за мной?

– Я спрашивал тебя, где ты.

Правда.

– И ты сказал, что будешь здесь.

Тоже правда.

– И ты упомянул, что стар, как яйца. [3] Пришлось погуглить.

– Это мем. – К слову об упомянул: если бы он не знал Стива Роджерса, то, скорее всего, закалывал бы его прямо сейчас. Ему ни разу не удалось точно прочитать Стива своим истребительским чутьём, и иногда этого было достаточно, чтобы начать сомневаться. Существа, которые раньше были людьми, ощущались по-особенному: как люди и как кто-то ещё. Он научился отличать вампиров, потому что сталкивался с ними чаще всего.

Стив? Человек. И кто-то ещё.

– Мне за мемами не угнаться, – сказал Стив, подозрительно упорно сохраняя между ними дистанцию в три шага, даже когда они шли по территории склада. Это заставило Баки задуматься, не пришёл ли он разорвать их только начавшиеся отношения.

– Даже людям, круглые сутки сидящим в интернете, за ними не угнаться. Они теряют актуальность быстрее, чем успеваешь хорошенько выспаться. – Баки это не удавалось с две тысячи седьмого.

По саркастичному выражению лица Стива было понятно, что он это тоже понял.

– Ладно. – Баки остановился у пирса. Пахло мёртвой рыбой, мусором и нефтью. Однажды он видел, как тут пытались искупаться туристы. Как любой коренной бруклинец, он накричал на них за невероятную тупость и после этого улыбался весь день. – Если хочешь порвать со мной, я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты сделал это здесь, в этой вонючей дыре.

– Я не хочу с тобой рвать. Просто хотел тебя увидеть.

– Ага, конечно.

– И сказать, что через несколько часов отправляюсь на миссию, поэтому могу не успеть на наше свидание в Хэллоуин.

А вот это уже ближе к делу.

– Отправить смску об изменении планов – вполне приемлемая социальная норма, – заметил Баки, пытаясь поддразнить и с треском проваливаясь. – Не то чтобы я не рад тебя видеть.

– Я хотел… – начал Стив и отступил от Баки ещё на шаг.

Эх.

Э-э-эх.

Стив был чертовски трусливым цыплёнком.

– Я очень пугающий, – согласился Баки. – Особенно в этих ироничных штанах, немного пропахших ванилью, потому что я частенько жру в них мороженое.

– Ты даже не представляешь насколько, – ответил Стив низким флиртующим голосом, заставлявшим бабочек трепыхаться в животе и напоминающим Баки, почему ему совершенно наплевать, кем был Стив на самом деле. Он в любом случае собирался трахаться с ним, пока у них обоих не кончатся силы, – а это серьёзный подвиг.

Если Стив когда-нибудь согласится.

Боже, он что, в самом деле собирался истребить Стива Роджерса своим членом?

– Я наблюдал за тобой, – продолжил Стив. – Как ты пробираешься через толпу, словно танцуешь.

– На своей убийственной волне.

– Именно. Защищая других, а они ни разу не взглянули на тебя и не заметили, что ты делал.

Баки пожал плечами и постарался не ухмыляться. Стива определённо заводила уверенная череда убийств. Надо запомнить. Баки был в этом очень, очень крут. Он был жив, а все, кто оказывались у него на пути, – нет. Голова кружилась оттого, что способность выживать наконец-то принесла ему пользу.

– Пожалуй, эти штаны мне нравятся больше кожаных.

– Аха! – восторженно закричал Баки. – Я знал, что в конце концов найду то, в чём ты заметишь мою задницу.

– Заметить тебя несложно.

Баки просиял от радости, словно Стив был самым кокетливым и учтивым человеком в его жизни. В каком-то смысле так и было. У Баки был Стив, недостаточно уверенный в себе для поцелуя, но готовый признать, что его заводят спортивки со стрёмной надписью.

Может быть.

Что-то типа того.

Стоило ли уточнять? Это странно, если задуматься.

– Хочешь допатрулировать со мной?

– Мне надо идти, чтобы успеть на самолёт.

– Вперёд, спасай мир. Бруклин можешь доверить мне.

– Договорились.

Стив уходил, не сводя глаз с Баки, отсалютовал настолько небрежно и по-дурацки, что заставил усомниться в своей службе в настоящей армии, а потом развернулся и убежал. Баки не собирался даже притворяться, что не стоял и не смотрел вслед удаляющейся фигуре. Если Стив мог пялиться на него, истребляющего вампиров посреди рейва, то и Баки имел право смотреть на задницу Стива в таких удачных обстоятельствах.

***

В итоге весь Хэллоуин он был занят с самого утра: отработал шесть часов, посмотрел, как выпрашивают сладости, и отправился на патрулирование.

Баки немного подумал над костюмом, а потом выбрал самую страшную хипстерскую кофту, вставил пластмассовые клыки и на этом закончил. Он сделал то же самое на прошлый Хэллоуин у Нат, и та выставила его за дверь.

Сильно за полночь, во время патруля, грозившегося растянуться на всю ночь, он понял, что в Бруклине что-то не в порядке.

Что-то не так.

Баки обнял себя, закрывая живот и стараясь не дрожать. Ночь была тёплой – по крайней мере так говорил градусник, – но отчего-то у него по спине пробежал холодок. Хэллоуинская ночь обычно бывала не самой жуткой в году. Самые отпетые вампиры, конечно, могли поохотиться на оставшихся без присмотра детей, да и демоны, которые при всех стараниях не сошли бы за людей, имели возможность прогуляться по улице, не слыша криков ужаса вслед. Но Хэллоуин был единственной ночью, когда многие из тех, кого Баки истреблял, могли показать своё настоящее лицо и побыть как все. Негласное правило «Не порти другим веселье, устраивая резню» нарушалось крайне редко.

Но сегодня, похоже, кто-то всё же решил его нарушить и нарушить по-крупному.

Обычно во время патруля Баки проходил Гринвуд и Проспект-парк пешком. На машине в городе было неудобно – сложно назвать хорошим Истребителем того, кто ищет место для парковки, пока рядом мучают людей. Но в таком большом городе иногда нужно было добраться от Нейви Ярд до Кони-Айленда, не тратя время на метро. Сэм даже как-то сокрушался, что Баки не может отрастить крылья.

Баки, наоборот, был рад, что это невозможно, хотя бы потому, что не имел ни малейшего понятия, что носить с парочкой крыльев за спиной. На всю одежду пришлось бы пришивать липучку, и было бы неловко объяснять, зачем она нужна.

Говорить, что стриптизёр?

Он припарковался, где смог, и прошёл остаток пути пешком. Тишина ночи давила, и его истребительское чутьё молчало настолько, что волоски на шее встали дыбом. Отсутствие угрозы подстёгивало паранойю так, что Сэм бы уже начал обеспокоенно хмуриться, а Наташа – настойчиво спрашивать, не хочет ли он всего-навсего хорошенько подраться.

Дело было не в этом. Ну, он так считал.

– Я предполагал, что встречу тебя здесь.

Баки услышал голос раньше, чем заметил идущего к нему Стива, и не мог решить, как на это реагировать, учитывая обстоятельства. Он не слышал его шагов по траве, но Баки вообще редко слышал Стива, когда тот старался быть тихим – иногда у него это вообще выходило случайно. Инстинкты Баки обострялись в тишине, а патрулируя, он был особенно начеку. И неважно, насколько тихим был Стив, его кровь привлекала внимание вампиров, как огромный белый маяк тёмной штормовой ночью.

Поражало, как Стив Роджерс умудрился так долго прожить в Бруклине и не подвергнуться нападению.

Стив был в джинсах и худи и выглядел нормальным человеком. Нормальным человеком с двумя стаканами кофе, за который Баки считал его героем бóльшим, чем Капитана Америку.

– Зашёл в одну из кофеен, которые теперь повсюду, и попросил самый популярный кофе, – объяснил Стив, отдавая Баки стакан из «Старбакса».

Баки, ещё не успев сделать глоток, должен был догадаться, что это тыквенно-пряный латте. Он постарался не морщиться перед Стивом – не то чтобы Баки ненавидел (или любил) этот вкус, но Наташа столько лет подшучивала над его кофейной зависимостью, что он уже не мог взять самый популярный старбаксный кофе и не чувствовать себя днищем.

– Тебе не нравится, – заметил Стив.

Баки небрежно пожал плечами и продолжил идти через кладбище. Обычно он проходил его как можно быстрее, прислушиваясь к посторонним звукам, но со Стивом он замедлился, зная, что как бы быстро ни бежал, тот сможет его догнать.

– Мне нравится кофе, – ответил он, – и нравится, что ты догадался принести его.

Стив улыбнулся уголком рта.

– В последний раз, когда ты при мне заказывал кофе, ты выбрал пенистый сахарный кошмар. Я решил, что весь пенистый кофе с сахаром одинаковый.

– Эй, я слышу твоё осуждение, но ты хоть знаешь, сколько я сплю? Кофе и сахар помогают продержаться на ногах на несколько часов дольше, прежде чем патрулирование меня скосит. – Баки срезал путь прямо по ряду могил, озадаченно глядя, как Стив осторожно обходит участки земли с похороненными под ними людьми. Баки задумался, вежливость это, суеверие или дело было в сущности Стива?

Кто там не мог ступать на освящённую землю? Ведьмы?

Или он решил сбить с толку истребительское чутьё этим фокус-покусом?

– Понимаю, как сложно оценить, насколько ты истощён, если знаешь, что из-за твоего бездействия кто-то может умереть. Я с сороковых полноценно не спал.

Баки заглянул в склеп: раньше там каждые несколько недель появлялось новое «гнездо». Однако он пустовал уже месяц, и Баки нахмурился, шагая внутрь. Холодок снова пробежал по спине, и вернулось ощущение, будто что-то не так и назревает что-то серьёзное. Если уж даже вампиры перестали тусоваться в излюбленных местах.

Или они собирались в неизвестном Баки месте, или в страхе бежали из Бруклина. Баки написал об этом Наташе, надеясь, что она сталкивалась с таким, когда ещё была Истребительницей.

– А сон между сороковыми и современностью не считается, – пошутил Стив над собой. Потом он разглядел Баки, застывшего посреди пустого склепа. – Что такое?

– Ещё не знаю, – честно ответил тот. – Но ничего хорошего. Тебе лучше уйти домой.

– Может, и лучше, – задумчиво сказал Стив, – или я мог бы помочь.

Баки повернулся, шурша обувью по плитке. Он внимательно осмотрел человека перед собой и задумался. Вместе с Капитаном Америкой можно было попытаться сделать хоть что-то этой, похоже, совсем бесполезной ночью. Баки предполагал, что Стив ошивается рядом от любопытства, скуки и доли желания старомодно поухаживать. Но нельзя было отрицать, что он ещё и владел разными видами оружия.

И к тому же Стив почему-то манил вампиров. Они шли на его аромат, словно у него была самая сочно пахнущая кровь в мире.

– Ты можешь побыть приманкой, – честно ответил Баки и прищурился, разглядывая Стива. – А может, и нет. Довольно странно, что мы здесь всё обошли и не встретили ни одного вампира.

– А обычно встречаются?

– Обычно? – выгнул бровь Баки, вытаскивая из рюкзака кол и протягивая Стиву. – Если ночь удачная, то я встречаю одного или двух. А если неудачная – трех-четырёх, словно они чувствуют, когда я устаю. Но с тобой? На твой молочный коктейль слетаются все вампиры. [4] 

Стив непонимающе прищурился.

– Это песня, – пояснил Баки, мысленно отругав себя за использование отсылок к поп-культуре две тысячи третьего в разговоре с парнем, который, скорее всего, всё ещё считал микроволновки чем-то новым и классным. Хотя если бы Баки хоть на секунду задумался о микроволновках, он бы тоже посчитал их крутыми.

– Я слышал её, – оборвал его Стив. – Ты думаешь, вампиры… – Он неловко указал на себя.

– Я знаю. Ты не замечал? Вампиры любят тебя.

– Ну, – застенчиво ответил Стив, проводя рукой по волосам, – теперь, когда я знаю, как их отличать, проще понять, почему меня постоянно пытались ограбить.

Баки рассмеялся:  
– Как получилось, что ты слышал песню Келис, но не знаешь, что такое «Старбакс»?

– Я не говорил, что не знаю, сказал только, что он повсюду.

Чёрт… а ведь так и было. Если переосмыслить сказанное с учётом сарказма Стива.

– Я поработаю приманкой, – согласился он. – Хочется как-нибудь помочь, а мне не привыкать быть мишенью для противника.

Баки думал, что многое в Капитане Америке могло бы его удивить, но после знакомства со Стивом уже было не странно узнать, что в бою он таскает звёздно-полосатый костюм в стратегических целях. Баки с детства учили, что Капитан Америка – важная фигура в истории. Одни считали его показушником, опьянённым властью своего имени, другие – парнем, который просто использовал в войне свои новые возможности.

Лично Баки всегда думал, что дело в имени. Он стал Истребителем, когда их было полно во всех крупных городах – потенциальные Истребительницы получили свои силы после воплощения в жизнь одного сумасшедшего, но гениального плана, включавшего в себя мощнейшее заклинание. Они могли подменять друг друга, и Баки считал, что за легендой о Капитане Америке тоже стоит несколько людей, носящих маску. Он и представить не мог, насколько утомительно было делать всё это в одиночку.

– Это не просто прогулочка в парке, – предупредил Баки Стива, соглашаясь, что логично использовать его как приманку.

– А похоже именно на неё, – ответил Стив, вставая прямо под горящий фонарь. Баки вздохнул и не стал говорить, что неважно, будет ли Стив хорошо освещён, будет заметен или нет, внимание он привлечёт в любом случае.

Стив беззаботно отпил кофе из своего стакана.

Баки прикинул варианты. Он мог дать Стиву постоять так и проследить, сработает ли это. Но стоять на одном месте вместо того, чтобы активно искать причину происходящего, казалось пустой тратой времени.

– Пойдём, – сказал он, жестом призывая Стива идти за собой.

Тот выглядел довольным, когда Баки сделал ещё один глоток тыквенно-пряного латте, выбранного Стивом, потому что он был придурком. А Баки не собирался воротить нос от кофе с сахаром, даже если ему не нравился вкус. Стив не ошибся в его предпочтениях.

– Каков план?

Баки пожал плечами:  
– Обойдём несколько злачных местечек и будем надеяться на лучшее.

***

В Проспект-парке было тихо. И на Кони-Айленде. Ничего не произошло и в странно расположенном неспокойном местечке посреди Бушвика. Насколько Баки помнил, никакой особой истории у этого места не было.

– Ну, ничего особенного не случилось, – непринуждённо сказал Стив, спрятав руки в карманы, когда они почти добрели до его дома. Солнце уже показалось на горизонте: был тот самый короткий пограничный момент, когда небо становится тёмно-фиолетовым и мир начинает просыпаться. Конечно, Бруклин никогда не засыпал и не просыпался вместе с солнцем, так что они всю дорогу натыкались на людей: от пьяных тусовщиков, ползущих домой из закрывшихся баров, до работников пекарен и кофеен, спешащих к открытию.

– Это ты так решил намекнуть, что со мной скучно? – спросил Баки. Он поделился со Стивом историей о том, как стал Истребителем, а Стив рассказал, как стал Капитаном Америкой. Им в жизни пришлось совершить множество ошибок, благодаря которым они получили суперспособности. Посмотрите-ка. Нашлось что-то общее. Ура.

– Мне понравилось наше свидание, – беспечно сказал Стив, придвигаясь ближе к Баки, будто и не осознавая значимости своих слов. – Хотя ничего особо не произошло.

Баки посмотрел на него. Он понимал, что Стив точно знает, о чём он думает. Комментировать – значит сыграть на ему руку, но Баки это не остановило.

– Хочешь активных действий?.. – спросил он, приоткрыв рот и напоминая себе не предлагать зайти внутрь, где он сможет вытворить несколько греховных и грязных штук своими губами, раз уж Стив считает это свиданием. Стив должен сказать это первым.

Он не успел договорить: солнце наконец взошло и небо сверкнуло потрясающе ярким зелёным светом, когда что-то взорвалось со стороны Говернорса.

– Чёрт, – сказал Баки, вытягивая шею, словно это могло помочь рассмотреть случившееся получше, хотя необходимости в этом не было никакой. Баки был бруклинцем до мозга костей. Он мог определить, где это произошло, безошибочно, даже без помощи волшебного шара. – Так-то это Манхэттен. Сам разбирайся.

Стив вздохнул.

– Не таких действий я хотел, – он замешкался и замер, будто не мог решить, уходить ему или нет.

– Да? – спросил Баки, качнувшись вперёд. Вот оно. Стив попросит его о поцелуе, и Баки затащит Капитана Америку в кровать, хоть он исчадие ада, хоть нет. Теперь он больше склонялся к «нет», но Стиву точно вкололи что-то вместе с сывороткой. Впрочем, не Баки осуждать: сила Истребителя – дар или проклятье – тоже пошла от тёмного существа.

Зазвонил телефон Стива. Он нахмурился, вытаскивая его из кармана, и с огорчением прочитал входящее сообщение.

– Ты прав, – сказал он раздосадованно. – Разбираться мне. Увидимся потом? – полуутвердительно спросил он, убирая телефон.

– Конечно, – согласился Баки и лениво помахал рукой заторопившемуся к мотоциклу Стиву. Ему самому ничего серьёзного не предстояло, и он задумался, чем заняться.

***

Демоны Клейхор были абсолютно безобидными милашками, если не считать опасно выглядевших зубов, которыми они срезали лишайники с камней и охраняли свою территорию. А ещё они любили чипсы. Для Баки они были как эвоки, и он обычно проводил с ними несколько часов Хэллоуина, чтобы поохотиться за сладостями. Это приносило выгоду обеим сторонам. Клейхорам нужен был сопровождающий, чтобы взрослые не беспокоились о беспризорных дошколятах, а Баки мог забрать все конфеты и шоколад, уступив добытые чипсы.

– Иногда я думаю, что ты худший Истребитель на свете, – заметила Нат, откусывая «Сникерс», словно она сама не пожинала плоды того, что Баки заводил друзей, а не… ну, пожинал их.

– И правда, – согласился Баки, устраивая ноги на кофейном столике. В новостях как раз показывали, как Капитан Америка развлекается, воюя с каким-то говнюком с мистическими силами, объявившим вендетту Хэллоуину. Наверное, кто-то посмеялся над его костюмом. – Надо было, что ли, переплыть этот дурацкий канал? Сейчас вообще-то ноябрь!

– Ух ты.

– Нет, я бы переплыл, если б было нужно, но, кажется, у него и так всё в порядке. – Баки указал на телевизор, где Железный Человек творил что-то своими ручными двигателями. – Пусть Мстители облегчат мне жизнь.

– У меня есть теория, что твоя вампирская проблема связана с той зелёной вспышкой на рассвете.

Баки откусил от шоколадки в форме кексика, заполненной арахисовым маслом:  
– Думаешь, это Апокалипсис? [5]

– Ага, каждый раз он, – ответила Наташа; они смотрели, как Халк добил злобного парня в костюме и ухмыльнулся в камеру. – Ну, вот и всё.

– Нет. – Баки вскочил, уставившись в телевизор, хотя новости уже сменились обычной передачей. – Видела зелёный шар на заднем плане? – спросил он, доставая телефон и набирая Стива.

– Думаешь на Путешественника? – спросила Наташа, тоже вставая и подходя к ноутбуку. У каждой Истребительницы был доступ к копиям важных текстов, загруженным в облако. Они были даже частично проиндексированы и переведены. Наташа умела обращаться с древними языками. А Баки – с оружием.

– Блядь, – сказал Баки, услышав автоответчик. – Не трогай шар! – заорал он в телефон.

– Нашла запись, – сообщила Наташа. – Секунду, переведу.

 **Баки:** Не трогай шар! Апокалипсис!

– Думаешь, смски помогут? – холодно спросила Наташа, записывая что-то в блокнот. – Что ты делаешь?

Баки наконец стащил свой свитер:  
– Готовлюсь плыть на Говернорс.

– «Связавший свою плоть со Сферой Путешественника, да породит существо из восьмого круга ада».

– Понятно. – Баки начал стягивать штаны. Он ни за что не поплывёт полкилометра в узких джинсах, которые надел, чтобы Стив Роджерс смотрел на его задницу. Закончив с этим, он взглянул на Наташу.

– Вперёд, – поторопила она.

***

Баки дрожал, вылезая из воды на пирс, и совсем не от холода. Кто знает, какие отвратительные болячки он успел подхватить в канале. Сила Истребителя может и делала его устойчивым к простуде и инфекциям, но от этого он не переставал думать, какие мерзости могут плавать в этой воде.

Сможет ли сила Истребителя справиться с тем, что сливается в Гудзон? Время покажет.

Он нашёл Стива, помогавшего разбирать завалы: тот как раз подобрал сломанный кирпич и бросил в контейнер, пока группа людей в защитных костюмах оцепляла территорию.

– Баки? Что такое? – удивился он, заметив его. На заплыв ушло минут пятнадцать-двадцать, а команды Стива уже не было, и уборка шла полным ходом.

– Не трогай Сферу, – сказал Баки, тяжело дыша.

– Я знаю. – Стив моргнул, за секунду перейдя от удивления к беспокойству. – Я получил твоё сообщение. Ну, ДЖАРВИС заметил по твоему голосу, что сообщение срочное, и передал его Старку. Я просил ответить, что всё в порядке.

Баки указал на себя, словно говоря: «Я выгляжу так, будто у меня с собой телефон?»

– Ты ответил. Я попросил рассказать подробнее, и ты отправил информацию о том, что делает эта штука при контакте с голой кожей. Её запаковали и перенаправили в Башню Старка.

– Наверное, Наташа, – сказал Баки, убирая мокрые волосы с лица. Он нащупал в них что-то скользкое и выбросил – оно упало рядом с его голыми ногами. Боже, он надеялся, что это водоросли. Он снова вздрогнул – от холода и от падающего уровня адреналина – и твёрдо решил не думать об этой штуке.

– Ты мёрзнешь, – подметил Стив.

– Сейчас ноябрь. – Баки закатил глаза. – И совсем чуть-чуть. Я не умру от небольшого холодка, я вообще не уверен, что это возможно. Но это не значит, что я его не замечаю.

Стив посмотрел на него очень внимательно. И кивнул.

– Ладно, – ответил он. – Бери лопату.

– «Энтертейнмент Уикли» считает, что ты похож на воспитателя детсадовской группы, – проворчал Баки и посмотрел на лопату. Прикол был в том, что в таком виде он не мог не привлекать внимания. Собственно, уборщики уже смотрели на него с едва прикрытым интересом и шушукалась. – А ты заставляешь меня работать в трусах.

Стив поднял брови, словно спрашивая, почему Баки ещё не начал помогать.

– Вообще, я просто свалю, – сказал Баки, указывая большим пальцем на Бруклин за собой.

– Паромы перестали ходить больше месяца назад, могу отправить тебя домой с командой.

Баки рассмеялся.

– По-любому, Стив, – ответил он и развернулся. Он ощущал в воздухе остатки магии, напоминавшие о том, что произошло. Она всегда была на вкус как молнии и горький жжёный сахар глубоко в горле. Наташа говорила, что чувствовала магию как колючки на коже, но Баки не был рождён Истребителем.

– Обрадую тебя – что бы ты ни сделал, это не дало высвободиться магической энергии. Я ничего не чувствую.

Стив кивнул.

– Не забудь написать мне, если кому-то придёт в голову светлая мысль потрогать эту штуку.

– Ты будешь первым, кому я позвоню, – подтвердил Стив.

***

Ноябрь пах снегом. Холод стоял весь день, остужая влажный воздух и превращая выдохи в пар. Баки дополнил свой повседневный прикид перчатками без пальцев и начал поглядывать на небо в ожидании снега. Чувствительные к холоду демоны зимой залегали на дно. Уезжали, уходили в тоннели и канализацию под городом, зарывались в землю, прятались на дне Гудзона или в собственных коконах. Баки редко приходилось спускаться в подполье зимой, да и вообще в Бруклине с ноября до середины марта было спокойнее.

Но вампиры оставались засранцами в любое время года.

Уже стемнело, когда Баки купил себе кофе. Зимой и дневной работы становилось меньше, а значит, после декабря придётся перестать легкомысленно тратить деньги, и все особые ароматизированные сорта кофе для него исчезнут или потеряют свою привлекательность. Ему хватило бы сбережений, чтобы вообще не работать до весны: он как-то недооценил количество мелкой добычи и равнодушие Стива к найденным вещам. Но Баки знал, что однажды может выйти из строя, и у него не будет никакой истребительской пенсии.

Истребительницы погибают. Можно сказать, это их призвание.

Он раздумывал, что, может, не стоило брать дополнительную порцию сливок, но замер, заметив Стива рядом с мотоциклом. Баки ни черта о них не знал, кроме того, что они добавляли крутизны, и он чувствовал себя неудачником всякий раз, когда видел Стива на мотоцикле.

– Привет, – сказал Баки. – Не помню, чтобы у нас были какие-то планы.

– Не было, – сказал Стив и шагнул к нему. Его ладонь легла на лицо Баки – куда нежнее, чем было нужно, но именно так, как Баки заслуживал. – Можно? – спросил Стив.

– Ага, – ответил Баки и несколько секунд в ожидании смотрел ему в глаза.

Стив сосредоточенно пялился на губы Баки, и тот уже почти открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь вроде: «Да возьми меня уже, чёрт тебя побери», когда Стив заговорил:  
– Я начал думать об этом намного раньше, чем стоило бы. Ты облизал губы, когда я сказал, что я би.

– Это было… 

«...Вечность назад», – не договорил он.

Стив провёл большим пальцем по его нижней губе, и Баки лизнул, чтобы попробовать кожу на вкус.

– Не то чтобы мне не хотелось тебя поцеловать. Мне хотелось бы не только поцеловать. Я никогда толком не мог попросить – не говоря уж о том, чтобы взять, – то, о чём эгоистично мечтаю.

– Учись, – сказал Баки.

И Стив его поцеловал. Его губы были гораздо прохладнее, и это волновало бы Баки, если бы он не вышел только что из тёплого здания с горячим кофе, а Стив – не приехал бы сюда на мотоцикле и без шлема. Какой дурной пример он подавал молодежи Америки: целовал мужчину и не надевал шлем. По каналу Фокс такое точно не покажут.

Баки счастливо хмыкнул, собирая в кулак рубашку Стива, притягивая его ближе – так, что их бёдра соприкоснулись – и открывая рот. Стив, несмотря на все разговоры про неумение целоваться, знал, что делать. Баки обнаружил себя прижатым к сиденью мотоцикла, продолжая одной рукой цепляться за рубашку Стива, а второй разливая весь кофе в лужу.

– Чёрт, – сказал Стив, услышав, как рвётся ткань.

– Я же говорил, – отозвался Баки, целуя Стива в уголок губ.

– Ты порвал мою рубашку.

– А ты пролил мой кофе.

Они уставились друг на друга, словно собрались спорить.

– Извини, куплю тебе другой, – уступил Стив.

Баки нашёл себе того, кто верно расставляет приоритеты.

– Я не могу добраться до твоей шеи из-за этих дурацких шарфов, – проворчал Стив, зарываясь носом в волосы Баки и прижимаясь губами к щеке.

– В этом весь смысл! – А ведь Стив говорил, что шарфы неэффективны. Что за придурок. Баки закинул голову, чтобы ещё раз поцеловать Стива, радуясь, что тот быстро согрелся. Когда Стив прижался снова, Баки положил ладонь ему на грудь и мягко оттолкнул, поднимаясь и расправляя кофту. Он точно знал, как выглядит с распущенными и растрёпанными волосами и припухшими губами.

– Кофе? – попросил он. – Вампиры ждать не будут.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Велюровые спортивки Баки – это конкретные штаны бренда «Juicy Couture», [вот такие](https://cdnc.lystit.com/photos/2011/11/01/juicy-couture-electric-blue-original-zip-velour-hoodie-with-embellished-pull-tab-and-original-leg-velour-pants-with-logo-product-3-2314175-707018097.jpeg). И «juicy» можно перевести хоть как сочный, хоть как соблазнительный.  
> [2] Ешки – экстази.  
> [3] Старый, как яйца – очень старое, понятия не имею, откуда пошёл этот мем, но, предположительно, смысл его в том, что яйца сморщенные, как кожа пожилого человека.  
> [4] На твой молочный коктейль стягиваются все вампиры – перефразированная строчка из когда-то очень популярной (включите, вы стопудово её слышали) песни [Kelis «Milkshake»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2SZPb7UUtc): my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard – мой молочный коктейль притягивает всех парней на мой двор. А в интернете до сих пор обсуждают, что подразумевалось под молочным коктейлем: привлекательность, грудь, дрочка и прочие милые варианты.  
> [5] Шоколадка в форме кексика – это вот такая [конфетка](https://www.groovycandies.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/650x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/o/r/originalreesespeanutbuttercups.jpg). На английском указана марка «Reese’s», но они слишком миленькие, чтобы удержаться и не расписать, как они выглядят.


End file.
